


Don’t crash grandma’s flowers

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Creampie, Explicit Consent, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, established samifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When a pollen covered Castiel approached Sam and Lucifer for help, neither archangel nor hunter saw any reason to refuse their help to the seraph.
Relationships: Castiel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo





	Don’t crash grandma’s flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer Bingo Square: Sex Pollen  
> Poly Bingo Square: Menate á trois  
> ABO Bingo Square: Samifer

Lucifer was comfortably resting the huge bed he usually shared with his mate, but Sam wanted to do some researches and was sitting at his desk reading and making notes.  
  
Sighing, Lucifer pulled Sam’s pillow closer and buried his face in the soft fabric, which smelled of apples and mint mixed with something spicy, Sam’s own unique Alpha scent.  
  
Grinning at Sam’s back, the archangel rubbed his jaw against Sam’s pillow to mark it with his own scent of fire and a cold winter morning. When Sam would come to bed later, he would find his pillow smelling of Alpha and nothing more. Maybe it would be enough to set off Sam’s inner Alpha so they could have some fun later.  
  
Planning his next step to rill Sam up, Lucifer’s thought was rudely interrupted when someone knocked on their door.  
  
Frowning, Lucifer lifted his head from Sam’s pillow, now thoroughly scent-marked, and the one in front of their door was knocking again which meant it was either Jack or Castiel. Dean used to bark simply into their room but after he walked in on Sam riding Lucifer’s cock like a professional hooker, Dean simply yelled at them through the door.  
  
Sam sighed and got up from his chair and opened the door.  
  
Castiel’s distinctive trench-coat clad form stood in front of the door, but it was the overwhelming scent of honey, sunflowers and stardust forced Lucifer from the nest he built in their bed.  
  
Crossing the room, Lucifer pulled Sam back from the door and used his grace to shield them from the effect of the pollen Castiel was covered in from head to toe.  
  
“Castiel, how did you manage to get yourself covered in Meadow Mist?”  
  
An alarming kind of curiosity marked Sam’s face while Castiel’s face was flushed red and he was breathing heavily while being covered in the silver pollen.  
  
“Hunting a shapeshifter. Ran into a garden. Didn’t so the flowers. Crashed into them. Don’t know where to go. Need help, please. I’m burning up.”  
  
Clipped and short sentences from the seraph while Lucifer thought about their options.  
  
Meadow Mist was such a strong kind of aphrodisiac that it could make even archangels lose their minds. It used to be a part of the Eternal Garden, and it had been one of Gabriel’s jokes to make the pollens spread all over the Earth. It was more than dangerous, but Castiel would need help, or he would burn up from the inside of his vessel.  
  
“Have you tried asking Dean, Cas? I’m sure he would help you.”  
  
A carefully formed question from Sam while Lucifer felt a sap of jealousy from his mate. Lucifer knew that Sam loved him without condition and his whole soul, but he also knew that Sam wanted Castiel on a deep sensual level of his being.  
  
The seraph shook his head, and pollen rained down from his hair.  
  
“An Omega is not strong enough to satisfy my urges. Enhanced by the Meadow Mist. You are strong enough to help me. Please.”

Sam turned around and looked at Lucifer, and the archangel saw the naked hunter in his mate’s eyes.  
  
Nodding, Lucifer still held the protection against the pollen up, but he captured Castiel’s gaze with his own while lifting his wings on their ethereal plane.  
  
“You know what it means when we are willing to help you, Castiel. You’ll be ours even beyond the effect of the pollen.”  
  
The blush on the seraph’s face darkened when he nodded.  
  
“I know, it’s the reason I came to you and your mate in the first place, Lightbringer.”  
  
Lucifer felt that Castiel had to use his last rational thoughts to speak so clearly and it told the archangel more than just the words the seraph had spoken.  
  
Glancing at Sam, the hunter nodded, and Lucifer reached out for Castiel and pulled him through the protective spell and into the room. Sam closed the door while Lucifer pushed the pollen covered trench coat from Castiel’s shoulders.  
  
The seraph didn’t resist when Lucifer undressed him while he felt the effect of the pollen start to make itself know.  
  
Arousal, hot and heavy, started to consume Lucifer’s thoughts and Sam felt the same through their mating bond.  
  
Clothes hit the floor, and when a very naked Sam reached out for Lucifer to kiss him, Lucifer felt branded and claimed all over again.  
  
When Sam broke their kiss, the hunter turned around, pressed his lips to Castiel’s, who started to whine and shake. The sound broke off when the seraph felt Sam’s hard cock on his skin and Lucifer pressed himself against Castiel’s back only to push his own erection the cleft of his ass.  
  
Rubbing himself against Castiel’s backside while he nipped and licked along the seraph’s shoulders and neck, Lucifer felt wetness drip from Castiel’s hole, a side effect of Meadow Mist on an Alpha.  
  
The effects of the pollen were different in Alphas, Omegas and Betas.  
  
An Omega would be thrown into a life-threatening heat that would require many Alphas to survive while Alphas needed be taken like on Omega before their bodies would burn up under the strength of need and arousal. Betas could end up with one of both effects depending on their strength and personality, but most Alphas simply died of the effect.  
  
Most Alphas were too embarrassed to seek out the help of an Alpha, or better two, and to get knotted again and again.  
  
Pulling back, Lucifer reached down and thrust two of his fingers into Castiel only to find a slick and slippery wetness preparing the seraph for the next step.  
  
Castiel keened loudly, breaking the kiss he was still sharing with Sam, who snarled when he was denied his kiss.  
  
Rubbing over Castiel’s prostate, huge and swollen, made the seraph cry out, and the sound pleased both Alphas.

“Get on the bed, Cas and present yourself so we can prepare you.”  
  
Castiel staggered in the direction of the bed but shook his head.  
  
“No preparing me. I’m ready. Fuck me, Sam.”  
  
Sam growled, a deep and dangerous sound that made Lucifer smile, and the second Castiel kneeled on their bed with his ass held up high, Sam was behind him on the bed and mounted the seraph with one single thrust.  
  
Silvery pollen covered Sam’s arms, and the hunter’s face was a wild mask of pleasure while he fucked Castiel as a man possessed.  
  
Sitting down on the bed in front of Castiel, Lucifer lifted Castiel’s head up by the hair and pressed his cock against the angel’s lips.  
  
Moaning, Castiel opened his mouth, and Sam’s next thrust pushed Castiel down the whole length of Lucifer’s cock.  
  
The archangel hissed when Castiel’s teeth scraped over his already forming knot and when Castiel suddenly screamed, the sound muffled by the length in his throat. Lucifer moaned while he held Castiel’s head down to fuck his throat.  
  
The scent of cum mixed with the scent of the pollen, and since Sam was still fucking Castiel like there was nothing else in his life, Lucifer knew that Sam had forced an orgasm from Castiel.  
  
When Lucifer finally came, incredibly fast because he was already horny before Castiel stood in front of their door and because of the pollen, he held a struggling seraph down and forced his knot into the seraph’s mouth.  
  
Gagging, the seraph tensed when he found himself suddenly impaled by two Alphas and when Sam slammed his knot into Castiel’s body, all strength left the seraph’s body, and if not for the two strong Alphas holding him up, he would have fell on the bed.  
  
Shuddering with every new spurt of his orgasm, Lucifer looked down at Castiel and saw the glassy eyes of the seraph while Sam loomed over him from behind. Sam was shaking as well with every new spurt of cum his body pumped into the Alpha he had caught on his knot.  
  
Only a few minutes later, both their knots went down enough to pull out.  
  
Coughing, Castiel licked droplets of cum from his lips Lucifer switched positions with Sam.  
  
The hunter, completely caught in the pollen’s effect on him, pushed his cock into Castiel’s mouth, and the seraph started to suck on the offered length immediately.  
  
With Sam and Castiel already occupied again, Lucifer spread the seraph’s cheeks apart and looked down his hole.

Stretched and gapping, Lucifer watched Sam’s release drip out of Castiel’s hole thick and goo-ey.  
  
Grinning to himself, Lucifer pushed his cock into Castiel only to watch Sam’s eyes roll back in the hunter’s head while Castiel made once more gagging sounds. Sam had wasted no time and made Castiel take his knot in his mouth.  
  
Chuckling at the hungry eagerness he saw on Sam’s face; Lucifer mounted Castiel with a swift thrust.  
  
It was going to be a long and exhausting night and coming tomorrow, the seraph would be theirs, and no one else would be able to take him from them.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
